universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Sepperin
Role in SSE Iris Sepperin is the high rank major member of The Galaxy Wars, and the boss of both parts of Iris Palace as well as the final boss of Unknown Palace, which reveales to be the real main antagonist. She was sent by El Emissario, along with her father Graf Michael Sepperin to took control Germany and brainwashed Hitler and his gang to kill John and Co.. After the death of her father by the heroes' hands, Iris snaps herself completly, as she retreats to her Palace to protect herself. John and his gang, after defeating countless of enemies, they finally encounter Iris, in her Iris Machine. Once defeated both forms, the Machine explodes, leaving Iris no choice but to retreat to the last floor of the Palace, The Palace Sky, where she turns into her Seraphic form once encounter them. Once defeated, Iris returs to her normal form, she explains that Darkside is going to attack Madrid with the number of Heartless and later, the Spain. Despite being lost, Iris has no choice but to activate the self-desctruct button to the Palace to take down John and others with her, but Kibito Kai arrives in time and saves the heroes from the explosion. In The Final Battle stage, it was revealed that she survived the explosion and also betrayed her master, who also happens to be the girl who revived him. She explains to the heroes that she escaped with her capsule and wants to become powerful, or goddess. So she kills El Emissario with one huge light blast, and tells them that she will await to her new palace, in another dimension. After traverssing The Great Maze, the heroes finally met Iris one last time, with the power of darkness that she absorbed from her master, she transforms into a stronger form called Demon Iris, and prepares to destroy them. Once defeated, Iris loses her powers, as she starts to explode, killing her for good. Iris Machine 1st Form HP and damage taken The machine attacks by shooting large purple orbs of electricity out of its "mouth" that swoops below the player and while Iris uses Blitzstrahl from above. 2nd Form HP and damage taken The Iris Machine will shoot the purple orbs above the player that will race across the ground if there's any room, and the platform beneath the machine will launch out to push the player back if they stay close to it for too long. Seraphic Iris HP and damage taken During this phase of the battle, she will teleport in different places around the area, which she will unleash one of the following attacks: she'll either release orbs of light that spread throughout the screen, unleash four bolts of lightning in different directions, or fill most of the screen with many lightning bolts, leaving a few safe spots for the player to hide in. Both of the last two of those three following attacks involve the Blitzstrahl. Also note that every time she teleports, she'll also leave behind a magic symbol. After she places three magic symbols on screen, a solar eclipse will occur, then Iris will fire a laser beam of light known as the Reflect Laser that will bounce off all three symbols as it follows the player. Her Reflect Laser attack is also her opening attack for this phase of the fight. Demon Iris HP and damage taken Demon Iris has the same attacks as her Seraphic form, except they are alot faster and stronger, The Reflect Laser now bounces to two symbols, instead of three, making it more difficult to dodge. She also gained five new attacks that inspires Sigma from X6, her master El Emissario, The unused Ptolemaic Boss from Metal Slug 5, and Minion from Twisted Metal. Such as a giant energy wave created from her left hand, El Emissario's Dragon Laser attack, but forms it from her right hand, summons pieces of her old Palace and forms into a spinning mechanism, which fires a dark laser to the player and can be destroyed, and finally summons a giant black sword, which slashes in a circle once that resembles Minion's Demonic Hell Sword. Her last attack is original, and is considered to be the most overpowered attack ever seen, Iris goes to the center of the battle, brings evil energy into her for 30 seconds, then finally unleashed it into a huge dark explosion that KOs your character, even if you have stocks, you still lose them from the explosion. To prevert it, you must hit her many times with strong attacks, so she will stop it. Trivia * Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Magus Category:Rosenkreuzstilette Category:Sorta-Human Category:Teen Category:Super Lawl Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Cheap Bosses